Next Time
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: "Well, that's what you get for doing it!" Maka exclaimed, standing up and pointing at her bathing suit top, "You know I don't like to wear this…this abomination of a bathing suit!" /SoulMaka/


Title: Next Time

Universe: Soul Eater

Theme/Topic: Beach, self-consciousness, bikinis

Rating: PG-13 for the mention of boobs…and some suggestiveness…Umm…yeah. XD

Character/Pairing/s: Soul/Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

Warnings: Random, pointless fluff, weird ending. Possible OOCness. First attempt at writing Kid.

Word Count: 1,092

* * *

Today, Maka had decided—after much consideration—to go to the beach with her friends.

Sitting in her collapsible lounge chair, she sighed and put down the book she was reading to observe the others. Black Star and Tsubaki—as well as Liz, Kid, Soul and Patty—were playing a game of volleyball. She groaned, looking at Tsubaki and the girls spiking the white ball over the net, their large breasts—which were almost popping out of their bikini tops—bouncing up and down every time one of their hands made contact with it. The boys looked like they were having fun, too, alternating between trying to keep the ball from getting out of bounds and trying to keep it high enough in the air so that it wouldn't hit the net.

She shifted her gaze down to her own chest, poking tentatively at it. Her lips curved into a frown. Why did she of all people have to be cursed with a flat chest? Why couldn't she have big breasts and a curvy waistline like her friends? Why couldn't she ever get Soul to think she's se—

Her mental musing was interrupted by Soul, who was waving at her, "Oi, Maka. Why don't you come join us?"

Maka quickly brought her book up to her face to hide the blush that was creeping across it, "I'm perfectly happy over here."

"Not cool, Maka. Not cool at all," Soul remarked, going back to playing the game.

Maka returned to reading her book.

A couple of hours later, her friends were done with their game, all of them red in the face and panting, evidence of a good and hard game played. They went over to the array of lounge chairs situated on either side of Maka to sit down and cool off.

It didn't take long for Black Star's stomach to start growling. "I'm starved; let's get something to eat!" he suggested, abruptly getting out of his chair.

Tsubaki got up from her seat as well, "Yes, I think we should. After all, we've played hard today and deserve a little something to eat."

"I second that," Liz said, raising her hand.

"Oooh! I want shaved ice and Taiyaki!" Patty exclaimed, just about jumping out of her seat.

"And I," Death the Kid declared, getting up, "will get two of something down at that little shop over there." He pointed to a little snack bar in the distance.

Tsubaki wandered over to Soul and Maka's seats, "You guys want anything?"

"No thank you," Maka politely declined, "We're not hungry."

"But Maka!—"

Maka covered Soul's mouth with her hand. "We're fine," she assured them.

Tsubaki smiled, "Well, alright then. See you in a little while," Tsubaki said, heading off with the group to the snack bar.

Soul sighed, shifting in his seat, "Maka…I was really hungry. Why'd you have to keep me here?"

Maka blushed and took out some food and drinks from her bag, and set them on the towel that was laid out on the sand, "I...didn't want you to go get anything because…I made you lunch."

Soul grinned, showing off his pointy teeth, "Cool…but you know what would be even cooler?"

Maka rested her hand on her chin, and stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"If you took your cover-up off," Soul answered, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Maka's eyes narrowed, "Soul, you know how I feel about that. If I take it off—"

Soul sighed, "Just take it off."

Maka crossed her arms over her chest, "No."

A little exasperated, Soul immediately got up from his seat, turned to face Maka and quickly threw off her cover-up, revealing the black bikini that was underneath it. Maka's face turned red, this time due to anger rather than embarrassment. She grabbed her book and—

"MAKAAA! CHOP!"

She hit Soul right in the middle of his head. He grimaced from the pain. "That was not cool at all," Soul remarked, rubbing his now aching head.

"Well, that's what you get for doing it!" Maka exclaimed, standing up and pointing at her bathing suit top, "You know I don't like to wear this…this _abomination_ of a bathing suit!"

Soul eyed her up and down several times, "I don't see why you hate wearing it. You look pretty and you have a nice, athletic build—no boobs though—but still...you look great. Very fit."

Maka blushed, "Y-You think so?"

Soul nodded, "Yeah."

Maka stared at her feet, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course," Soul assured her, putting a hand on her bare shoulder.

Maka smiled, "Thank you," she said, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Soul wrapped his arms around her, "Heh, it's cool," he said, his breath tickling her neck.

Maka's stomach suddenly growled, interrupting their intimate moment.

"I'm a little hungry," Maka said, blushing.

"Well," Soul said as they broke apart their hug, "let's eat."

"Sure," Maka agreed, her and Soul both taking a seat on the towel with food on top of it that was lying on the sand.

Soul looked at all of the food that was laid out on the towel: there were sandwiches, several kinds of fruit, some chips and a couple of cans of soda.

"You made all of this for just us?" Soul asked.

Maka nodded, "Yeah."

"That's nice. You know, Maka…I think you'd make a good wife," Soul said, flashing that toothy grin of his once more.

Maka beamed, "Thanks," she said, scooting a little closer to him.

Soul moved closer to her, "You're welcome," he whispered, leaning forward, his face now very close to Maka's.

Maka's face turned beet red, "S-Soul..." she muttered as she unconsciously leaned in.

Right when Soul lip's were mere millimeters away from hers, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey! We're back!" He immediately recognized that loud voice: it was Black Star's.

He turned around to face the turquoise-haired meister, and his group of friends. "Not cool!" We were having a moment!"

"Hehe…Sorry," Black Star apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Maka glared daggers at Black Star, "…Black Star…"

Black Star's eyes widened, "I'll just be going then," He said, running off towards the ocean along with his friends.

"So…where were we?" Soul whispered seductively, leaning forward and straddling Maka's hips.

Maka put a hand to his chest, "Don't even think about it."

Soul sighed, "Fine…"

Soul mentally cursed himself—and Black Star—as he took a bite of an apple.

He'd get her next time for sure.

**XXX**


End file.
